1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid filter according. The invention also relates to a fuel filter for an internal combustion engine having a venting arrangement for air displaced from the filter with increasing liquid volume.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A generic filter is known from DE 195 19 352 C2. When it is used, e.g., as a fuel filter for diesel fuel, air bubbles that could be conveyed to the engine are to be avoided. For this reason venting is provided in the liquid filter. Through this venting, and in particular through the bore thereby provided which is also termed a vent nozzle, a permanent loss volume flow of fuel results, which is conveyed directly back into the tank together with the air bubbles. In practice, e.g., bores with diameters of 0.7 mm are usual. However, the loss volume flow passing through these comparatively large bores should be as low as possible.